


The Carolingian

by Nebulous_Bounds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And to expand into Europe, Based on a Matrix character, If this does well, Negotiations, Oneshot, Possible sequel, She just wants good business, The Carolingian is a neutral party, Underground deals, Voldemort might not like that lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulous_Bounds/pseuds/Nebulous_Bounds
Summary: Dumbledore, Snape, and Moody visit wizarding London's most underground and exclusive night club to hold an audience with the infamous Carolingian, a dealer in illicit materials, substances, magical tools, relics, and -most importantly- information. With the Boy-Who-Lived returning to Hogwarts in less than a month and war brewing on the horizon, the Carolingian's resources would give a great tactical advantage to the Order of the Phoenix if they broker a deal.All Dumbledore has to do is convince the Carolingian that it would be in her best interests.
Kudos: 3





	The Carolingian

**Author's Note:**

> The Carolingian is heavily based off of the Matrix character "The Merovingian" (except less rapey).
> 
> I can do a sequel story if enough people want- maybe some scenes throughout the war between the canon parts.

The Carolingian - Oneshot

Date: August 1995

They ascended a rounded staircase that lined the wall, Dumbledore leading the way. The Headmaster looked around with a mild smile, examining the architecture of the hall. Indeed, the mix of gothic and modern might have been something he liked, being one for odd aesthetic mélanges himself. Snape followed behind the Headmaster, a perpetual grimace on his face. His hands held carefully at his sides, innocuous but ready to draw his wand at any moment. Moody trailed behind, grunting and thumping up each step, lugging his prosthetic metal leg and his magical staff. His electric blue eye swiveled madly in its socket, drawn to every burst and swirl of magic throughout the hall.

The expensively robed men behind them didn’t take kindly to Moody’s doddling up the staircase. However, the ex-auror had snapped at them so fiercely the first time they tried to hurry him along that they were quite noticeably hesitant to do so again. 

Finally, the group reached the top of the staircase, the two leaders at the front stood to the side of the landing and motioned for the three visitors to continue on. As they reached the top, the loud, rumbling music of the hall became muffled and quiet- the work of a charm or ward keeping the lounge above separate from the rave below.

The landing at the top of the stairs turned out to be a nicely furnished and modern lounge. Glass tables and black leather furniture decorated the area, and the black floor was so polished that you could see the near perfect reflections of the shoes of the people milling about overtop were visible. The lounge seemed to be some sort of VIP area for the Carolingian’s associates and guests. Most people there were dressed in sleek and sharply cut American style robes rather than the billowing robes and cloaks that had been popular in Britain for the last few centuries. Surprisingly, there was also a couple dressed in Muggle style suits as well, loitering near the private bar at the far wall. 

In the centre of the lounge there was a loose circle of leather loveseats and armchairs around a circular glass table. The people sitting in and around that area were clearly the more influential ones in this underground scene, dressed sharply and adorned with all sorts of magical accoutrements and jewellery. However, it was one woman in particular that Albus Dumbledore was intent on speaking to: the Carolingian. 

The Carolingian was famous in certain circles- or, infamous, depending on who you ask. She had her fingers in all sorts of pies, so to speak. Operating mainly out of the US, the Carolingian  _ allegedly _ started her underground empire working out of a bar in her teens selling illicit magical items and contraband of all kinds, though mainly in the realm of illegal potions ingredients. As her contacts and customer list grew over the years, as did her realm of trade- expanding into XXXXX class beasts, Dementor hoods, glamour stones, and everywhere in between. 

Even though she traded with those all over the world, she hadn’t yet had a base of operations in Europe. As such, the Carolingian had recently extended her purview into Britain and bought a nightclub in London that was warded to be invisible to Muggles. How Dumbledore knew she’d be in London that night, however, was a mystery.

She was seated on a loveseat in the group, lounging with an arm over the back of the couch and stretched languidly across the seat. She watched the rest of the witches and wizards around her with calm, narrowed eyes, seemingly listening to the conversation that the others were having. She, like the others, wore a streamlined American style coat that looked to be about knee length, high collared, and embroidered with silver on the sleeves and trim. She had an odd looking ring piercing in the middle of her lower lip, from which hung a delicate silver chain that had a diamond shaped pendant hanging from the end just below her chin. 

Suddenly, her foxlike gaze shot up to look at the group of Order members standing at the edge of the landing. The Carolingian immediately recognized the Headmaster, her calm expression livening and her mouth curled up at the corners in a somewhat unsettling smile. 

Taking this as an invitation, Dumbledore smiled lightly and crossed the lounge toward her, Snape and Moody following behind. The only one of the three who didn’t look completely out of place was Snape, dressed in his usual plain black coat, having forgone his billowing overcloak. The coat even had a high collar matching some of the styles worn here. However, Dumbledore and Moody, respectively, were dressed in sky blue sweeping robes with little white clouds all over and a ratty brown trench coat and almost comically stood out. 

Dumbledore floated to a stop just outside the circle, catching the attention of the rest of the guests seated around the Carolingian, who stared at him and the other two members of the Order of the Phoenix with varying levels of curiosity and contempt. The Carolingian stared at the three with a hungry look of surprise and delight.

“All of you, go.” She said suddenly, not taking her eyes off of her unexpected guests.

At once, the other people seated in the loveseats and armchairs all around her got up and made their way out of the conversation circle. Most of the witches and wizards found new places in other seats around the lounge, some surreptitiously leaned nearby against the wall to watch, others stood rather obviously on the fringes of the conversation circle, watching the proceedings blatantly. The Carolingian didn’t pay them any mind as she gestured to the leather couch across from her.

“Please, sit.” She invited, her diamond pendant swaying hypnotically with every syllable.

Dumbledore gave her an airy smile and circled the couch to sit. The Headmaster sat primly and arranged his robes around himself, making room on the couch for the others. Snape scowled momentarily in the direction of the Headmaster, then moved to join him on the couch, stiffening as he sunk into the cushion. 

Moody shifted where he stood behind the couch, his metal foot making a ‘clunk’, and tapped his staff against the floor. 

“I’ll stand… thanks.” He said gruffly. 

“As you will.” The Carolingian said mildly. 

She turned her head back toward Dumbledore, tilting it expectantly.

“Madam Carolingian,” Dumbledore said cheerfully, “Thank you for seeing us.”

“Well, it isn’t every day that I get a visit from the Headmaster of Hogwarts school.” She said wryly, then shifted her attention. “Accompanied by an ex-auror and…” 

She paused as she glanced at Snape.

“Oh my god,” She said mildly, “You’re Severus Snape.”

Snape furrowed his brow at her, either in confusion or annoyance, one could never tell.

She gave a light laugh and explained, “I read the paper that you published for your potions mastery, a very interesting read. Of course, it had occurred to me the possibly devastating effects of substituting inherently opposing ingredients in known non threatening potions, but not quite so elegantly in the way you propose.”

Snape stared at her a moment too long until Dumbledore pointedly cleared his throat and turned to the potions master.

Snape blinked.

“Did you now?” He finally said, his nose wrinkling and looking pained that he had to speak at all. “I’m… flattered.”

The Carolingian raised a brow, doubtful, but dropped the topic.

“Did you all find the place alright?” She asked blithely. “I was worried- albeit irrationally- about how the building would stand up under all these complicated wards and charms and some such. I would have just cast a charm to repel-”

She cut herself off and quirked a brow at the three Order members. “What do you call No-majs again? Muglies?”

Dumbledore gave a polite laugh. “We call them Muggles.”

The Carolingian snapped her fingers and pointed at him. “Ah that’s it!”

“You Brits and all your made up words, like _ ‘free healthcare’ _ .” She said wryly. “Crazy.”

She shot an expectant look at the three wizards across from her, who didn’t react. Her expression flattened, then took up its mild look of wry amusement again. “Nevermind, you wouldn’t get it.”

“I’m sure it was very witty.” Dumbledore said.

The Carolingian shot him a thin smile before continuing.

“Anyway,” She said, “Why have you come? I assume only a pressing concern would bring school teachers all the way out into my…”

A wry grin crossed her face as she looked over the railing to the raving hall below and her voice lowered into something suggestive, “...Den of debauchery.”

“Yes, quite the concern, in fact.” Dumbledore replied genially, lacing his hands over his knee. “I’m sure you’re aware of the group I lead? The group that we three currently represent in this matter?”

“You mean your little secret society, the Order of the Phoenix?” The Carolingian asked. “I’m aware. It certainly wouldn’t do for someone who trades in information to be uninformed.” 

“Very good.” Dumbledore smiled. “I would also presume that you are aware of the festering darkness within wizarding Britain these past few months as well? The recent mass breakout from Azkaban prison contributing to this, for instance.”

The Carolingian’s expression sobered a bit and she rubbed her index finger over her lip ring absentmindedly. Her gaze seemed to drift as a thoughtful expression crossed her face. 

“You refer, of course, to the return of Lord Voldemort?” She said.

Almost immediately, the background hum of low conversation and the clinking of glasses stopped, and all that was audible was the muted music from the dancing hall below, muffled by the lounge’s surrounding wards. The Carolingian noticed this halt in activity and gave an annoyed huff through her nose. She turned in her seat and sharply waved a hand at the others, who quickly resumed their conversations.

Dumbledore, on the other hand, continued on as though nothing of note had just occurred, and smiled blandly at her. “Indeed.”

The Carolingian sat back in her seat. “I suppose that does count as a pressing concern.”

“We thought to submit to you an agreement of sorts in light of these troubled times.” Dumbledore continued. 

“An agreement?” She echoed, the hungry look from earlier returning to her features. “Of what kind?”

Dumbledore shot a look toward the rest of the people in the lounge, taking note of those who were listening, as well as those who were outright watching the meeting go on. 

“Perhaps we could continue on in a more private location?” He prompted.

The Carolingian raised a brow, then glanced at the rest of the occupants in the lounge as though they were an afterthought.

“Do you imply that my closest associates and guests are untrustworthy?” She asked mildly.

Dumbledore’s light smile seemed to thin at the edges for a moment. “Of course not. However, it would put an old man at much greater ease if you’d be so gracious as to negotiate with us in a more secluded setting, Madam Carolingian.”

The Carolingian’s smile widened quite visibly at that. “Well, if you insist.”

She stood and momentarily straightened her coat, the silver linings flashing as they reflected the light. She flashed them a curled smirk and gestured for them to follow.

Moody, already standing, took a step back and waited for Dumbledore and Snape to stand and follow the Carolingian before going. They walked through the lounge and passed the other patrons who were not shy at all about giving them openly curious looks and annoyed sneers. However, some of the guests in the lounge didn’t just watch them pass. About six various witches and wizards broke off from tables and groups to form a loose circle around the Order members and the Carolingian as they went.

The Carolingian didn’t look bothered at all by their new escort, so it seemed that this was all some sort of protocol of hers for moving locations. It begged the question of where exactly she was leading the group to.

They approached a bare section of the glossy black back wall and the Carolingian stopped. She reached out a hand at waist level and a door handle promptly appeared. She turned the handle and subtly pushed against the wall, and a rectangular section broke off and opened in like a door. 

“Follow me, gentlemen.” She said, looking over her shoulder. “We’ll speak in my… personal home.”

Clearly this was some sort of magical portal, as the doorway opened into a large open room reminiscent of a medieval palace of some sort. As the group entered fully, they could see that it was indeed the front room to a palace, with two shining gold staircases lining the far walls and a set of double doors between them. A rich deep red carpet lined the floor and a massive chandelier hung from the ceiling.

The Carolingian led them across the room and through the double doors. Here was another large room, just as opulent as the first. There were about a dozen armchairs littered about, with a wide ovular table in the middle of the room. 

“Sit where you’d like.” The Carolingian said absently and made a beeline for a specific armchair near the far corner of the room, not quite out of the way of the others, but with a view of the entire room. With only a smile in reply, Dumbledore made his way to the puffiest and most stuffed looking armchair across the room from her. Snape and Moody respectively found seats nearby. Then, the half dozen witches and wizards who had accompanied them took up some remaining armchairs throughout the room.

“Now please, speak plainly.” The Carolingian said without preamble. “You wanted a private place to talk. Don’t waste my time.”

Dumbledore nodded humbly. “I ask you to consider an alliance in light of the upcoming unrest.”

She sat back in her seat. “What kind of alliance? Come on, Dumbledore, you can give me a better sales pitch than that.”

Dumbledore smiled grimly. “Do you remember the dark times? The time of Voldemort’s first war? I recall that even in America, people were growing fearful.”

The Carolingian narrowed her eyes at him. “Somewhat. I was about twelve at the time.”

Dumbledore nodded. “As you know, the dark forces are rising again. There have been clear signs. Voldemort is gathering strength in the shadows and the Ministry refuses to see reason. Because of this, the Ministry of Magic will not be prepared to fight back when Voldemort strikes. He will overwhelm them.”

The Carolingian’s face had finally lost its expression of wry amusement. She listened to Dumbledore intently, a pensive look on her face.

“And this affects me how?” She asked sharply. “With the Ministry on its back foot, my business will only thrive.”

“For a time.” Dumbledore said warningly. “The world will be unstable at the start of the war, indeed. However, if Voldemort gains control of the government, he will look to control everything. This includes you and your organization.”

“You’re so sure I won’t be able to barter a deal with the Dark Lord?” The Carolingian asked, her voice low.

“Oh you may try. Though Voldemort is not an honourable man, certainly not one to consider a fair deal with one he deems beneath him.” Dumbledore replied.

“ _ What did you just say? _ ” She said hotly, losing her previous air of calm.

“I speak only what Voldemort will think.” Dumbledore reassured. “He will view your business of trade as skulking and underhanded- so below of the pureblood values he holds dear.”

She rolled her eyes and blew an angry breath through her nose. “Racist bullshit.”

“I would agree.” Dumbledore said, a note of humour in his voice. “If he were to strike any deal with you, Madam, he would make it so that he would have a chokehold over your organization and resources. He would not ordinarily deal with smugglers or dealers in contraband, but your collective of allies, contacts, dealers, and clients is a singularly impressive and threatening occurrence.”

The Carolingian snorted, but made no reply.

“The web that you have worked so diligently to construct will be all too enticing for Voldemort. His greed knows no bounds.” Dumbledore warned. “Once he has control of the Ministry and the resources associated, he will seek to either destroy you or assimilate you into his new regime.”

“Destroy?” She echoed wryly. “The worst he can do would be to dismantle the British branch of my business and drive me back home.”

“Not if he kills you before you can flee.” Dumbledore said gravely.

The Carolingian froze. Her guard witches and wizards throughout the room shifted. The air was tense.

“You say Voldemort will surely seek to dominate me one way or another.” She said lowly. “Will this be before or after he kills you?”

A silence shivered unpleasantly in the air.

“After, I should think.” Dumbledore said quietly.

“Albus-” Moody cut in.

“It’s quite alright, Alastor.” Dumbledore replied, not turning away from the Carolingian. “Obviously, I should like to have as much time as possible on this beautiful earth, but I do not balk at giving my life to protect those from the evils of Voldemort.”

“Well, I do.” The Carolingian said pointedly.

“As you should,” Dumbledore conceded, “You are young and have much life to live yet.”

He continued, “Which is why I propose that we join forces.”

She drew back. “Hold on. I’m not pressing my associates to fight in a war!”

Dumbledore held up a hand. “And I would not ask you to. I do not want any of your people to fight if they do not have the true conviction, such a thing would be better suited to Voldemort. I only fight alongside those who join me wholly and willingly, Madam. 

“All I propose is a contract of trade. The resources and tools that you have access to through your clients would help us greatly in the upcoming chaos.”

The Carolingian gave a quiet hum in reply, deep in thought already, turning the deal over in her mind and weighing the cost to benefit.

“You essentially want me to sponsor the Order of the Phoenix.” She replied, a subtle frown on her face.

Dumbledore nodded with a smile. “Essentially.”

Her frown deepened.

However, before she could speak, Dumbledore added, “Any small contribution will help our efforts greatly, Madam Carolingian. We dearly wish that Voldemort does not gain control of wizarding Britain. If he does, chaos will rain. Hundreds will die before it is over and done with. And make no mistake, as I have said, Voldemort’s greed is boundless. He will look to the rest of Europe, the rest of the world to dominate and wage his war.”

As he spoke, the Carolingian seemed to waver.

“It hurts me dearly to imagine the wrath and destruction that would be caused by the horror.” Dumbledore pressed, his tone growing desperate. “Voldemort will order the deaths of hundreds to cull those he does not believe possess pure blood, those he believes to be unworthy of magic. But this is not the truth, we are all equal in our magic, and we are all capable of great wonders with our gifts. Do not let our world fall into ruin, Madam Carolingian.”

She gritted her teeth and looked away. On the armrest of her chair, her hand curled into a fist.

“Please, we are begging you.” Dumbledore whispered.

The room fell silent as the Carolingian deliberated.

After a minute or so, she breathed a sigh, and looked down before meeting Dumbledore’s gaze once more.

“I will sponsor you.” She said finally.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
